wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoto z Porto Bello/01
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Do R.L.S. | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} I''' '''Tajemnica mego ojca Bawiłem właśnie w kantorze, rozmawiając z Piotrem Corlaerem, głównym naszym dostawcą futer (przybył on właśnie tego dnia rzeką z krainy Irokezów), gdy z ulicy wpadł nasz pacholik, Darby. — Przyjechał statek pocztowy z Bristolu, panie Robercie! — zawołał. — A przy tym, paniczu, przewoźnicy powiadali, że nadjechał jakiś okręt korsarski. Pamiętam, że roześmiałem się z tej trwogi widniejącej pospołu z radością na jego licach. Było to chłopaczysko niezdarne, prawdziwy błotołaz''Błotołaz'' — przezwisko nadawane chłopom irlandzkim (przyp. tłum)., a kupiliśmy go z ostatniego czambułu kajdaniarzy, jaki zawitał w nasze brzegi. Mówił z irlandzkim akcentem, gwarą, która stawała się rubaszniejsza, gdy był podniecony. — Co się tyczy statku, to ci wierzę, Darby — odrzekłem. — Ale musisz mi pokazać korsarzy. Piotr Corlaer, jak to miał w zwyczaju, zarechotał pogodnym a hucznym śmiechem, a baniasty brzuch począł mu się trząść pod łowieckim kaftanem z koźlej skóry, całkiem niby jakaś potworna bryła galarety. — Ja''Ja'' (niem.) — tak., ja, pokaż nam te pirati — zaszydził. Na to Darby uniósł się iście irlandzką zapalczywością, która doskonale zgadzała się z ognistorudą barwą jego skołtunionych włosów. — Chciałbym być piratem i dostać cię w ręce, ty fasko masła! — rozjuszył się. — Ręczę, że stanąłbyś na belceMowa tutaj o sposobie zabijania jeńców przez korsarzy: zawiązywano im oczy i kazano iść po belce zawieszonej nad burtą. aż wpadali w morze (przyp. tłum.). Piotr ociężale wydobył z pochwy nóż myśliwski, złapał Darby’ego za płomienne kudły i mimo że ów się wyrywał, zaczął wykonywać takie ruchy, jakby go chciał oskalpować. — Jeszeli mam stanąć na deska, to ci najpierw zedrę czupryna, ja — oznajmił. — Nie próbowałbyś, gdybym był dorosły — fuknął Darby. — Musiałbyś mieć tszy razy większy wzrost, szeby mnie pokonać, Darby — odrzekł Piotr spokojnie. — Lepiej poproś pana Ormeroda, szeby ci pozwolił iść ze mną do kraju Irokezów. Zrobilibyśmy z ciebie myślifca, ja! To lepiej, niż być korsaszem. Darby zamyślił się rysując końcem buta koło na podłodze. — Nie! — oświadczył na koniec. — Wolę być korsarzem. Nie znam się wcale na waszym lesie, ale morze... o, to ci życie dla mnie! To pewna, że korsarz zakosztuje więcej podróży i przygód aniżeli łowca, który nie walczy z nikim więcej, jak tylko z czerwonoskórymi i dziką zwierzyną. Nie, nie, panie Piotrze, ja się wybieram do piratów; mniejsza o to, jak rychło to nastąpi. — Długo jeszcze poczekasz, Darby! — odezwałem się. — Czy wykonałeś zlecenia, jakie ci dał mój ojciec? — Wszystkie co do jednego. — Doskonale! Wobec tego udaj się do komory, masz tam rozgatunkować skóry przyniesione przez Piotra. Nawet korsarz winien pracować. Chłopak, patrzył spode łba, wymknął się z izby, ja zaś zwróciłem się do Piotra. — Ojciec zechce pewno dowiedzieć się o poczcie, którą przywieziono — powiedziałem. — Czy chcesz iść ze mną do gubernatora? Rada przyboczna pewnie niebawem się rozejdzie, bo posiedzenie trwa od południa. Piotr dźwignął i wyprostował swe ogromne cielsko. Zdumiałem się, jak zawsze po dłuższej niebytności tego człowieka, patrząc na jego rozmiary. Temu, kto go nie znał, wydawał się istną faską masła, jak przezwał go Darby. Ten widział w nim tylko kupę łojowatych, mięsistych kłębów, kadłub, podobny do baryły z wieprzowiną, oraz tłustą, opasłą, gładką gębę, na której drobne, ledwo zaznaczone rysy sprzeczały się pociesznie z całą jego tuszą. Małe oczki dobrodusznie przebłyskiwały spomiędzy zasłaniających je zwałów tłuszczu. Nos, maluchny przyszczepek, ledwie widniał nad ustami, które i mała dziecina mogłaby uznać za swoje. Ale pod warstwami tego sadła kryły się mięśnie z kowanej stali, on sam zaś umiał się zdobyć na lamparcią zwinność. Na pograniczu nie było człowieka, który wszedłszy mu w drogę, nawet gdy ów był bezbronny, zdołałby mu się wymknąć. — Ja — rzekł po prostu — iciemy. Postawił muszkiet w kącie i wyjął rożek z prochem tudzież worek z kulami, a ja tymczasem włożyłem kapelusz i płaszcz, gdyż powietrze było jeszcze mroźne, a ziemia przyprószona śniegiem. Weszliśmy na ulicę Perłową i podążyliśmy na zachód, ku placowi Hanowerskiemu; na samym końcu tego placu zdybałem ojca wraz z gubernatorem Clintonem i wicegubernatorem Coldenem. Ciepło mi się w sercu zrobiło, gdym zobaczył, jak ci panowie, oraz jeszcze kilku innych, wsłuchiwali się z uwagą w jego słowa. Dawniej, w czasie zamieszek roku 1745, nie brakło takich, którzy rzucali nań oszczerstwa, ponieważ wiedziano, iż w młodości był jakobitąJakobitami nazywano stronników wygnanego króla Jakuba Stuarta; o walce ich z whigami (stronnikami Jerzego Hanowerskiego) pisze R. L. Stevenson w powieści „Porwany za młodu” (przyp. tłum.)., lecz przyjaciele ojca okazali się możniejsi od wrogów, przeto z radością myślę, że miał niemały mir u swych zwierzchników, którzy utrzymywali Nowy Jork w wierności względem króla Jerzego, choć wielu parło do tego, byśmy los swój narażali dla pretendenta. Spostrzegł mnie nadchodzącego z Piotrem i jął ruchem ręki przyzywać nas ku sobie. W tejże jednak chwili na wschodniej połaci bulwaru powstał jakiś niezwykły rwetes i ukazała się gromadka ludzi otaczających szpakowatego, rumianego wiarusa, którego błękitny kubrak, poplamiony wodą morską, jak również chwiejny chód świadczyły wyraźnie o zawodzie żeglarskim. Posłyszałem wyraźnie jego chrapliwy głos huczący głośno po całym bulwarze: — Przemknąłem się zwinąwszy topżagleTopżagiel (topsel) — najwyższy trójkątny żagiel pomiędzy szczytem masztu a gaflem — drągiem wspartym ukośnie o maszt.... na własne oczy, a jakże!... a kiedy przybyłem do portu, nie zastaję tam ani jednego okrętu królewskiego... Mój ojciec przerwał mu: — Co się stało, kapitanie Farraday? Czy mówisz, że cię ścigano? Myślałem, że jesteśmy w pokoju z całym światem. Kapitan Farraday rozepchnął słuchaczy, którzy towarzyszyli mu dotychczas, i powlókł się na przełaj przez plac, rycząc w odpowiedzi takim głosem, iż sprzedawcy postawali w drzwiach swych sklepów, a niewiasty wytknęły głowy na piętrach: — Ścigano?! Tak, byłem ścigany, panie Ormerod, przez... takiego rakarza... najnikczemniejszego z rozbójników morskich, jacy tylko urągają władzy króla jegomości na... Tu spostrzegł, kto stoi koło mego ojca. Zdjął kapelusz i ukłonił się nisko, z szacunkiem. — Sługa waszej wysokości! Cześć wam, panie Colden! Ale nie cofnę ani słowa z tego, com powiedział, mimo że nie zauważyłem, kto stoi koło mnie i słyszy to wszystko. Ba, więcej by jeszcze należało powiedzieć, o wiele więcej! Ładna historia, jeżeli te łotry pojawiają się tu, na północy, w naszych portach! Piotr Corlaer i ja przyłączyliśmy się do gromadki kupców stojących koło gubernatora, inni zaś ciekawscy podkradali się tak blisko, jak tylko im pozwalała własna śmiałość. — Ale, moim zdaniem, trudno temu dać wiarę, kapitanie — odezwał się gubernator Clinton dość łaskawie. — Piraci? W tej szerokości geograficznej? Nie byliśmy napastowani od dłuższego czasu przez takich ptaszków. Kapitan Farraday pokiwał głową z uporem. — Wszystko to aż nadto prawdziwe, ręczę waszej wysokości, a odkąd mamy pokój, nie byliśmy też napastowani przez francuskich flibustierówFlibustierowie — najemni korsarze w służbie jakiegoś państwa, zwani też kaprami. Od państwa, które ich najmowało, dostawali glejt, czyli patent upoważniający ich do rozbijania, brania w niewolę i rabowania okrętów nieprzyjacielskich (przyp. tłum.).. Ale nadejdzie czas, że wybuchnie znów wojna z Francuzami, a wtedy statki kaperskie będą plądrowały cały Ocean Atlantycki, zarówno na północy, jak i południu. A jednocześnie proszę was, miłościwy panie, byście pamiętali, że piratów nigdy u nas nie braknie; a do tego są to zmyślne bestie, bo jeśli się przekonają, że ich rzemiosłu nie wiedzie się w jednej okolicy, natychmiast przenoszą się gdzie indziej. Pierwszą zaś wieścią o nich będzie utrata kilkunastu okrętów oraz jakiś dość szczęśliwy marynarz, który — jak ja — zdołał się im wymknąć. — Może masz słuszność — przystał gubernator. — Opowiedz nam coś więcej o swych przygodach. Czy widziałeś, który statek cię ścigał? — Czy widziałem? Naturalnie, żem widział, i to diabelnie blisko, jaśnie wielmożny panie! Nadjechał dwa dni temu z wiatrem południowo-wschodnim; od razu po górnych żaglach poznałem w nim fregatęFregata — żaglowiec o trzech masztach rejowych; pierwowzór krążownika.. — Fregatę? — zdziwił się pan Colden. — Był aż tak wielki? — Tak, panie mój i łaskawco! A jeżeli znam się cokolwiek na linach i żaglach, był to nie inny statek, lecz ten sam „Król Jakub”, który w roku 1743 ścigał mnie przez trzy dni bez przerwy, gdym wracał do domu z Indii Zachodnich. — To będzie chyba statek tego draba, co to go zowią kapitanem Rip-Rapem — przemówił mój ojciec, a głos miał taki jakiś dziwny, że coś mnie tknęło, by przyjrzeć mu się dokładnie. Było rzeczą widoczną, że starał się zapanować nad jakimś silnym wzruszeniem, ale jedyną tego oznaką na jego twarzy była lekka surowość wyrazu, tak iż nikt inny nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Natomiast ja byłem tym wielce zdumiony, zwłaszcza że ojciec był człowiekiem o stalowych nerwach, a choć tam podobno w młodszych latach zakosztował niemało osobliwych przygód, to jednak obecnie, o ile mi było wiadomo, nic go nie łączyło z morzem. — Masz pan rację, panie Ormerod — odrzekł kapitan Farraday — od czasu zaś, gdy umarł Morgan, nie było gorszego zbója na świecie. Jeden z mych marynarzy, który został przezeń schwytany na Jamajce przed dwudziestu laty, opisuje go jako człowieka o tak wytwornej odzieży i manierach, iż nie powstydziłby się ich nawet fircyk londyński. Niech nas Bóg ma w swojej opiece! A przy tym jest, jak zawsze, człowiekiem wyjętym spod prawa i jakobitą, o czym świadczy miano jego okrętu. — Słyszałem, że zazwyczaj żegluje w towarzystwie — nadmienił mój ojciec. — On działa na spółkę z Johnem Flintem, który jest nie mniejszym łotrem, choć bardziej szorstkim w obejściu; tak powiadają ci nieszczęśliwcy, którzy weszli mu w drogę. Flint pływa na „Koniu Morskim”, wielkim okręcie plymouckim, który jechał do Smyrny, zanim wpadł w jego ręce. Obaj tworzą z sobą doskonałą parę. — Czyście słyszeli, mości panowie, jak to oni zatopili okręt portugalski płynący z Madery, choć nie mieli innego powodu, jak samą tylko żądzę niszczenia? Tak, oni to uczynili. Mają też dość kul armatnich, by posiepać parę okrętów królewskich, ale zazwyczaj przed nimi mają się na baczności. Korsarzy portugalskich, francuskich, hiszpańskich i berberyjskich to oni napadają, ale nigdy nie strzelają do ludzi Jego Królewskiej Mości. Czemu to tak? Nie umiem tego objaśnić, powiem tylko, że nie płynie to bynajmniej z braku odwagi. Pewno wiedzą, że gdyby to uczynili, lordowie admiralicji, których mało obchodzi niedola nas, biednych kupców (wyłączam zawsze osobę waszej ekscelencji), daliby się nakłonić do wysłania przeciwko nim floty zbrojnych fregat. Kapitan Farraday zatrzymał się, by nabrać tchu, gubernator Clinton pochwycił tę sposobność i zagadnął go z uśmiechem: — Nazwaliście swego prześladowcę kapitanem Rip-Rapem. Cóż to za nazwisko? Kupiec wzruszył ramionami. — Nikt nie wie, łaskawy panie. Jest to w każdym razie jedyne nazwisko, jakie nosi. Słyszałem, że lat temu... będzie ze dwadzieścia lub więcej... zatrzymał statek pocztowy wracający do domu, a gdy wywołał kapitana na pokład, przede wszystkim zapytał, czy wśród jego towarzyszów nie ma kto rip-rapu — bo zdaje się, że ma szczególne zamiłowanie do tego gatunku tabaki. Teraz zaś, jak mi opowiadano, właśnie jego podwładni dają mu to przezwisko, bo nawet oni nie wiedzą na pewno, jakie imię nadano mu przy urodzeniu. Mówiono, że jest to szlachcic prześladowany za swe przekonania polityczne, ale to może być zarówno prawdą, jak i łgarstwem. Ja wiem tylko tyle, że zapędził mnie już niemal w kozi róg, jednakowoż „Anna” popędziła co sił w piętach i opuściwszy topżagle, dziś o świcie zwiała mu sprzed nosa. Kiedym zaś zawinął do przystani, dowiedziałem się, że nie ma w niej ani jednego królewskiego okrętu, by mógł ruszyć w pościg. — Tak — skinął głową gubernator — fregata „Tetys” odjechała przed tygodniem z ważnymi listami do kraju. Jednakże wyprawię gońca do Bostonu. gdzie kwateruje komandor Burrage, i nakażę mu, by nie tracąc czasu ruszył na morze. Pochwalam twoje uczucia, kapitanie Farraday, bo nie ma wątpliwości, że znosić się tego nie godzi, by takim hultajom, jak Rip-Rap i Flint, pozwalano bezczelnie drwić z rządów Jego Królewskiej Mości. Nie powątpiewaj, że nasz zacny komandor da im za to tęgą nauczkę. — Muszę jednak powątpiewać, jaśnie wielmożny panie! — odparł kapitan Farraday z krnąbrną uporczywością. — Gońca do Bostonu, tak pan mówi? Hm! To zajmie dwa lub trzy dni czasu. Jeden dzień na przygotowania do żeglugi. Dwa dni, a może i trzy, by odpłynąć na południe. Oho! łaskawi panowie, za tydzień to Rip-Rap i Flint zdążą wykonać wszystkie swe zbrodnicze zamiary — i szukaj wiatru w polu. — Być może, być może! — rzekł gubernator lekko zniecierpliwiony. — Ale nic lepszego uczynić nie mogę. To rzekłszy oddalił się wraz z wicegubernatorem Coldenem i resztą obecnych, jedynie mój ojciec jeszcze się ociągał. — Czy masz dla mnie listy, kapitanie Farraday? — zagadnął. — Tak, a jakże, łaskawy panie... od pana Allena, waszego pełnomocnika w Londynie. Właśnie wybierałem się, by je wam doręczyć. Przywiozłem też spory zapas toporów, noży, paciorków, naczyń, krzesiwek i innych towarów na wasz rachunek. — Odbiorę listy z twych rąk i oszczędzę ci tym samym spaceru na ulicę Perłową, kapitanie — odparł mój ojciec. — Mój syn Robert, który oto tu stoi, odwiedzi cię jutro na pokładzie i wyda zarządzenia co do przewózki waszego ładunku. — Nie będę się sprzeciwiał takim słowom — odparł skwapliwie kapitan Farraday wyławiając z kieszeni pod połą surduta paczkę owiniętą jedwabiem. — To dla was, panie Ormerod. Teraz pójdę sobie do szynkowni „Pod Jerzym”, by przekąsić nieco lądowej strawy i wychylić kufel grzanego piwa. Ojciec przez chwilę obracał w rękach pakiecik. — Czy jesteś przekonany, że ścigał cię kapitan Rip-Rap? — zagadnął nagle. — Przysiągłbym na jego topżagiel! — odpowiedział Farraday poufale. — Zważcie sami, łaskawy panie: zrazu, gdy go ujrzałem, byłem pewny, że to okręt floty królewskiej, więc podjeżdżałem ku niemu, aż zwrócił się do mnie całą długością. Wtedy zobaczyłem, że nie miał wywieszonej bandery, a ponadto w jego zachowaniu było coś takiego, czego nawet nazwać nie potrafię, dosyć, że wzbudził we mnie podejrzenie. Podciągnąłem więc banderę — on jednak nie wywieszał swojej. Wypaliłem z działa — on na to zaczął pędzić na mnie, ja zaś czmychnąłem rozwinąwszy wszystkie żagle... tak, aż drewna trzeszczały. Poznałem bowiem, że on nie ma dobrych zamiarów, że to Rip-Rap. Jak wspomniałem poprzednio, gonił on mnie raz w roku czterdziestym trzecim, a Jenkinsa pojmał wraz z załogą „Cyntii” z Southampton, gdzie w drodze z Jamajki zaskoczyła ich śnieżyca. Flint chciał wtedy utopić całą załogę, ale Rip-Rap, chłodny jak zawsze, wyraził się, że nie należy zabijać bez potrzeby, więc wsadzono ich do łodzi i wypuszczono na wolność. Zresztą na „rejestrze”, oprócz Rip-Rapa, nie pozostał już nikt, kto by żeglował na wielkim okręcie wyglądającym na królewską fregatę: „Koń Morski”, należący do Flinta, jest wielkim okrętem i ciężko uzbrojonym, ale nie ma żagli tak szerokich jak „Król Jakub”. Jenkins powiada, że on jest Francuzem, i trzeba przyznać, że okręt jego jest tak piękny, jak to budować umieją Francuzi. Mój ojciec czynił daremne wysiłki, by przerwać ten potop gadulstwa, ale nareszcie udało mu się wtrącić: — Sądziłem, że kapitan Rip-Rap znikł w Indiach Zachodnich w czasie ubiegłej wojny. Kapitan Farraday wzruszył ramionami. — Podobno. Na owych morzach było za wiele krążowników obu stron walczących, by mogło mu się to podobać. Ale teraz wie, że mamy znów czasy, pokoju, a gdy narody zawrą pokój — żniwo zbierają piraci. Możecie mi wierzyć, panie Ormerod. — Nie można temu zaprzeczyć — zgodził się ojciec. — Dziękuję ci, kapitanie. Bądź łaskaw odwiedzić mnie, gdy będziesz miał wolny czas, a jeżeli mogę ci być w czym użyteczny, to jestem do usług. Kapitan Farraday powlókł się chwiejnym krokiem w stronę gospody, a za nim, na pięty mu następując, ruszyła cała hałastra gapiów ulicznych. Uśmiechałem się w duchu, myśląc o mocnym napitku, jakim go częstować będą w zamian za jego opowieść. Nie zanosiło się na to, by miał być trzeźwy przez całą dobę. Ojciec z roztargnieniem skinął głową Piotrowi, który przez czas rozmowy stał nieporuszony, a jego tłusta, zaspana twarz nie wyrażała najmniejszego wzruszenia. — To mi się nie podoba! — rzekł, jakby sam do siebie. Piotr rzucił nań bystre spojrzenie, ale nie powiedział słowa. — Czy stało się coś złego? — zapytałem. Ojciec spojrzał na mnie kwaśno, a potem wpatrzył się kędyś w dachy domów, jak to miał we zwyczaju, niby chcąc sięgnąć wzrokiem w przyszłość. — Nie... tak... nie wiem... — i urwał nagle. — Piotrze, cieszę się, że jesteś tutaj — dodał po chwili. — Ja — rzekł Piotr bezmyślnie. — Jeszcześ, ojcze, nie zajrzał do listów — przypomniałem. — Nie miałem sposobności — odparł. — Jest tu coś... ale ulica nie jest miejscem właściwym na takie rozmowy. Chodź do domu, mój chłopcze, chodź do domu! Szliśmy raźnie po ziemi zasypanej śniegiem; ludzie, których mijaliśmy, kłaniali się mojemu ojcu lub sięgali do czapek, gdyż był on ważną osobistością w Nowym Jorku, ustępującą znaczeniem tylko gubernatorowi; on jednak szedł tym razem zatopiony w myślach, wbiwszy oczy w ziemię. Kiedy skręciliśmy w ulicę Perłową, mruknął znowu: — Nie, to mi się nie podoba. W drzwiach czekał na nas Darby Mc Graw, a z jego dzikiego spojrzenia wymiarkowałem, że spodziewał się ujrzeć piratów idących już trop w trop za nami. — Czy wypełniłeś zlecenie, Darby? — zagadnął mój ojciec, gdy chłopak cofnął się do kantoru po prawej ręce od sieni. — Tak, proszę pana. — Więc zabieraj się stąd. Nie chcę, by mi przeszkadzano. — Postaraj się uzyskać dla nas ostatnie wieści o piratach, Darby! — dodałem, gdy ów przemykał się koło mnie. Odpowiedział mi na to radosnym spojrzeniem, ale ojciec tupnął nogą. — Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Robercie? Zmieszałem się i nie wiedziałem, co odrzec. — Ojcze dobrodzieju, Darby szaleje za piratami. On... Piotr Corlaer zamknął drzwi za Irlandczykiem i podszedł ku nam poruszając się z ową złodziejską zwinnością, która była jednym z najbardziej zadziwiających jego przymiotów. — Ja, on nic nie wie — przemówił. — O czym? — zapytał ostro mój ojciec. — O tym, co pan chce, szebym ja wieciał — odparł spokojnie Holender. — Więc i ty wiesz, Piotrze? — Ja. Nie mogłem dłużej powściągnąć niecierpliwości. — Cóż to za tajemnica? — zapytałem tonem stanowczym. — Myślałem, że znam wszystkie sekrety naszego przedsiębiorstwa, ale nigdy nie przypuszczałem, ojcze, że jako spółka handlowa mamy się wdawać z piratami! — Nie wdajemy się — odrzekł ojciec krótko. — Jest to sprawa, na której wcale się nie rozumiesz, Robercie, ponieważ dotychczas nie było sposobności, byś mógł ją poznać. Tu się zawahał. — Piotrze — podjął po chwili — czy mamy zwierzyć się chłopakowi? — To nie chłopak, to męszczyzna — odrzekł Piotr. Zapałałem wdzięcznością dla Holendra, wyrażając ją uśmiechem; on jednak na to nie zważał. Ojciec też, zda się, o mnie zapomniał, tylko przechadzał się tam i z powrotem po kantorze, włożywszy ręce w rękawy surduta i zwiesiwszy głowę w zadumaniu, a co pewien czas wyrywały mu się urywki zdań: — Myślałem, że umarł... Byłaby rzecz dziwna, gdyby miał znów się pojawić... To zagadnienie, z którym nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę mieć do czynienia... Może przesadzam... nie powinniśmy do tego przywiązywać wielkiej wagi... Z pewnością to rzecz przypadkowa... — Neen, on przybywa w pewnym celu — przerwał Piotr. Ojciec zatrzymał się przed Piotrem, tuż koło kominka, na którym gorzał stos grabowych polan. — Jak przypuszczasz, Piotrze, kim jest ów kapitan Rip-Rap? Powiedz otwarcie! Miałeś rację mówiąc, że Robert nie jest już chłopcem. Jeżeli grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo, on winien o tym wiedzieć. — To Murray! — odparł Corlaer piskliwym głosem, który pozostawał w rażącej sprzeczności z jego potworną tuszą. — Andrzej Murray! — zadumał się mój ojciec. — Tak, to chyba on. Domyślałem się tego od wielu lat... uważałem to za pewne. Ale skoro po ostatniej wojnie przestał się pokazywać, byłem przekonany, że Opatrzność czuwa nad nim. Zdaje mi się, żem się pomylił. — Ktokolwiek jest ów korsarz, toć chyba w Nowym Jorku nie zdoła uczynić nam nic złego — odważyłem się wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. — Nie bądź zanadto dufny, Robercie — skarcił mnie ojciec. — Otóż właśnie on jest twoim ciotecznym dziadkiem. Sięgnął do stojaka nad kominkiem, wybrał stamtąd długą faję glinianą i zaczął ją nabijać tytoniem, ja tymczasem z wolna ochłonąłem ze zdumienia. — Twój stryj, ojcze? — wykrztusiłem. Corlaer przysunął parę stołków i usiedliśmy przed kominkiem tak, iż miałem ojca po lewej stronie, a Corlaera po prawej. Zmierzch szybko zapadał, więc pokój zaroił się od cieni tańczących wokół ogniska. Ojciec długo spoglądał w środek skaczących płomieni, zanim zdobył się na odpowiedź. — Nie... wuj twojej matki — rzekł na koniec. — Ależ to był wielki kupiec, uprawiał handel przemytniczy z Kanadą! — zawołałem. — Słyszałem o nim. On to ustanowił Karny Szlak, by francuskich handlarzy futer zaopatrywać w towar, nie dopuszczając do nas nikogo z dalej zamieszkałych traperów. Sam mi o tym opowiadałeś, a również i pan Colden. Wszak to z nim walczyłeś ty i Corlaer, i Irokezi, kiedyście przełamali granicę Karnego Szlaku zdobywając handel skórami znów dla naszego narodu. Więc to ty... ty... Wiedziałem, jak tkliwe uczucia żywił zawsze ojciec dla mojej matki nieboszczki. więc nie śmiałem naruszać jego wspomnień. On jednak sam z ust mi wyjął słowa mówiąc: — Tak, to było wtedy, gdy pokochałem twoją matkę. Ona... ona nie była. jakbyś mógł się spodziewać, związana żadnymi węzłami z tym wielkim szubrawcem, choć była jego siostrzenicą... to rzecz pewna, Robercie. Była z domu Kerr z Ferrieside; jej matka była siostrą Murraya. Kerr i Murray wyruszyli razem w roku 1715; Kerr poległ pod Sheriffmuir. Wdowa umarła niedługo po nim, a Murray zabrał do siebie biedną, bezdomną Marjory. Opiekował się nią dobrze — nie ma co mówić; ale swoją drogą zamierzał uczynić ją narzędziem swych późniejszych zamysłów. Patrzył zawsze chłodno w przyszłość, nie myśląc o niczym, jak tylko o własnym powodzeniu, a gdybym ja... ale nie ma co się nad tym rozwodzić. Wiadomo ci, Robercie, jak Corlaer i Seneka, wódz Tawannearów — ten, który dziś jest dozorcą zachodniej bramy Długiego Domu — i ja potrafiliśmy skruszyć tę ogromną siłę, jaką Murray obwarował granicę. Rozbiliśmy go tak zupełnie, podkopując jednocześnie jego znaczenie, iż był zmuszony uciekać z prowincji, a nawet jego przyjaciele, Francuzi, nie chcieli mieć z nim nic wspólnego, przynajmniej otwarcie. Zawsze skłaniałem się do mniemania, że i nadal służył z całą swobodą ich sprawie, gdyż jest do głębi duszy zagorzałym jakobitą, i to szczerze... mimo tak dziwnych, zagmatwanych sposobów. Tak, jest w nim coś, Robercie, czego nie można łatwo zrozumieć. On sam święcie wierzy, że wszystko, co czyni, zmierza do wzniosłych celów politycznych. — Ależ to korsarz! — wykrzyknąłem. — O, to nie ma wagi w jego oczach. — On był już korsaszem na lącie — potwierdził Piotr. — Tylko szaleniec może sobie uroić, iż służy państwu będąc korsarzem! — sarknąłem. — Mówisz nazbyt ostro — skarcił mnie ojciec. — Żyją dziś jeszcze ludzie, którzy pamiętają, jak Morgan, Davis, Dampier i wielu jeszcze innych zuchów, im podobnych, żyli z korsarstwa, a jednocześnie służyli królowi. Niektórzy z nich skończyli na haku, ale Morgan umarł szlachcicem. Jest tu możliwe. — Jakim sposobem? Pomyśl, mój chłopcze! Murray — twój cioteczny dziadek, miej to w pamięci! — jest jakobitą, przeto dla obecnego rządu ma jeno nienawiść i pogardę. Każde przedsięwzięcie, które może przynieść szkodę obecnemu rządowi, wydaje mu się usprawiedliwione, jako przyczyniające się do upadku tych, których on nienawidzi. Patrz, jaką szaloną fanaberię miał ten człowiek nazywając swój okręt „Royal James”„Royal James” — dosłownie: „Królewski Jakub”. Tytuł Royal nadawany jest wszystkim członkom prawowitego rodu królewskiego, zwłaszcza przysługuje następcy tronu (przyp. tłum.).! — Czy aby to tylko naprawdę człowiek, za jakiego go uważasz? — odparłem, bynajmniej nie uradowany myślą, że za ciotecznego dziadka mam korsarza. Ojciec roześmiał się, życzliwie klepiąc mnie po kolanie. — Wiem, jak musisz to odczuwać, drogi chłopcze — odezwał się. — Zupełnie tak samo mówiła twoja zmarła matka... zacności kobieta! Byliśmy niedawno po ślubie, gdy wytworny łotrzyk przysłał nam przez jednego ze swych smoluchówSmoluchy — pogardliwa nazwa marynarzy (przyp. tłum.). ów naszyjnik, który teraz spoczywa u mnie w okutej skrzyni... zapewne złupiony jakiejś indyjskiej królowej. Później... już po jej śmierci... gdy dopiero zaczynałeś chodzić w porciętach... przysłał nam znowu owe srebrne talerze, co stoją na kredensie w jadalni. Nabyte nieuczciwie, to pewna, ale cóż miałem czynić? Nie mogłem rzucić ich w morze ani też nie wiedziałem, jak mu je zwrócić. Potem przybył trzeci posłaniec, tym razem jedynie z listem, w którym wyraził mi współczucie z powodu śmierci tej, którą obaj ubóstwialiśmy nade wszystko! Wtedy, przyznam się, miałem chęć go zadusić, gdyż gdyby mu się powiodły jego zamysły, byłby ją wyswatał pewnemu Francuzowi, który był sługą niecnego czarta. Atoli z drugiej strony dbał o nią i obchodziło go wielce wszystko, co się z nią działo. Choćby znajdował się nie wiem jak daleko, zawsze jakoś zasięgał o nas wiadomości. Dowiedział się o twoim przyjściu na świat; dowiedział się o jej zgonie. Teraz zaś, kiedy doszedłeś do pełnoletności, jego żagle ukazują się za Piaszczystą Mierzeją. Nie wiem, co to znaczy, Robercie, ale mi się to nie podoba! Nie podoba mi się! — Przecież nie znajdujemy się na morzu — wyraziłem swoje zdanie. — Mieszkamy w Nowym Jorku. W fortecach króla Jerzego stoi załoga wojskowa. Komandor Burrage lada dzień nadciągnie z bostonu. Czegoż dokaże przeciw nam jeden statek korsarski, a choćby i dwa? Ba! a miejskie straże... — Nie obawiam się przemocy — przerwał mi ojciec — ale piekielnej przebiegłości przebiegłości wypaczonego umysłu. — Ja — potwierdził Piotr. Ojciec zwrócił cybuch fajki w jego stronę. — I ty coś przeczuwasz, stary przyjacielu? — zawołał. — Jeżeli Murray tu się znajduje, to nie znaczy nic dobrego — odpowiedział poważnie Holender. — Szaden pirat nie wyruszy na północ w posze zimowej tylko dla zabawy. Neen! Za wiele tu niebezpieczeństwa; nie ma kcie biegać ani kcie się ukryć. — Tak, masz rację — przystał mój ojciec. — Zresztą bywali tu tacy, co zarzucali Nowemu Jorkowi, że to miasto nie jest tak wolne od konszachtów z piratami, jakby się mogło wydawać na pozór. Murray i jemu podobni muszą sprzedawać zrabowane towary, a do tego potrzeba im wszędzie stosuneczków z kupcami. Za czasów tego potrzeba im wszędzie stosuneczków z kupcami. Za czasów wielkorządcy Burneta zwykliśmy byli zwracać baczną uwagę na szynkownię „Pod Głową Wieloryba” i inne knajpy podlejszego gatunku, lecz winienem przyznać, że nie upolowaliśmy nigdy grubszej zdobyczy niż przybłąkanego buntownika lub zbiega. Jednak wiem, że w naszej mieścinie nie brak kupców prowadzących podejrzane interesa, a nie każdy okręt, co tu zawija, jest tak Bogu ducha winny, jakby na ogół sądzić można było. — W każdym razie, ojcze dobrodzieju, mamy się na ostrożności! — nadmieniłem. Ojciec roześmiał się, a pocieszny, głupkowaty chichot Corlaera wtórował jego wesołości. — Roztropny wróg uprzedza nawet wieść o swym przedsięwzięciu — odrzekł mój ojciec. — Ufajmy, że mamy odrobinę szczęścia, żeby dać sobie radę. Jakiekolwiek zamysły knowa Murray, wykona je niespodziewanie i zręcznie. Ale sza! Słychać dzwonek na obiad. Dajmy na razie spokój przewidywaniom. ----